Janelle's Survivor: El Salvador
Janelle's Survivor: El Salvador, (also known as Survivor: El Salvador – Pros vs. Joes), is the tenth season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which premiered on February 5, 2014, and ended 15 days later on February 19, 2014. The season will feature 16 castaways, consisting of 12 brand new contestants chosen through the normal application process, and four returning castaways: Alexandra A. from Cayman Islands, Shawn D. from Aruba, and Boston and Chris D. from Guadeloupe. The twist this season was Pros vs. Joes. The sixteen contestants were separated into two equal tribes of eight, one tribe of experienced Tengaged players, nicknamed the "Pros", and a less-experienced tribe, called the "Joes". There were two tribes, both named after the seventh and eighth largest cities in El Salvador: Apopa, wearing purple colored buffs, and Delgado, wearing bright-orange colored buffs. On Day 4, there was a tribe switch. Then on Day 6, the two tribes merged and became Tazumal, wearing gold buffs. In the end, Boston defeated both Bobby and Zachary in a vote of 4-2-1 respectively. Riley won Player of the Season, with Chris becoming Fan Favorite for the second time with 18.9% of the vote, and Austin winning the Entertainment Award, voted by players of the Viewers Lounge. Contestants } |style="text-align:left;"|'JoJo J.' 13, Red | | rowspan="4" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | rowspan="6" style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |1st Voted Out Day 1 |6 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Steve S.' 16, Orange | |2nd Voted Out Day 2 |8 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Paul M.' 15, Yellow | |3rd Voted Out Day 3 |3 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Jake B.' 17, Purple | |4th Voted Out Day 4 |3 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Kamani W.' 14, Yellow | | |5th Voted Out Day 5 |7 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Ty M.' 17, Yellow | | |6th Voted Out Day 6 |8 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Rhys R.' 19, Orange | | |rowspan=10 |7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 8 |9 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Alexandra A.' 18, Brown Cayman Islands | | |8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 9 |4 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Cameron G.' 15, Yellow | | |9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 10 |5 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Shawn D.' 17, Black Aruba | | |10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 11 |7 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Austin W.' 20, Black | | |11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 12 |4 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Chris D.' 16, Sky Blue Guadeloupe | | |12th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 13 |10 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Riley B.' 21, Green | | |13th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 14 |2 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Zachary D.' 15, Brown | | |2nd Runner-up Day 15 |4 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Bobby K.' 24, Yellow | | |Runner-up Day 15 |4 |- | |style="text-align:left;"|'Boston D.' 16, Black Guadeloupe | | |Sole Survivor Day 15 |4 |} The Game Episode 1: "Like a Bull at a Rodeo" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Episode 2: "They Better Touch Up on their Spanish" *'Immunity Challenge:' Boulder Smash –The contestants had to run to a giant ball, and push it across the other tribe’s starting line while they try and defend their goal. The tribes with the most points won immunity. Episode 3: "Wrapped Around My Fingers" *'Immunity Challenge:' What's The Word? – The contestants were given four pictures. In order to gain a point towards immunity, they had to correctly guess what the pictures had in common. Episode 4: "I Will Go Down With This Ship" *'Immunity Challenge:' Tomb Raider – Three members of each tribe had to run to a giant sand pit and dig for giant color-coded puzzle pieces. Whoever solved the two-worded phrase won immunity. Episode 5: "Ice Tea on a Hot Day" *'Immunity Challenge:' Battle of the Tribes – The two tribes battled against each other in a poll. The tribe with the highest number of votes won immunity. Episode 6: "Feeding Me Lies" *'Immunity Challenge:' Capture the Flag – The contestants were presented with a flag, and the first contestant to correctly guess what country the flag belonged to, won a point for their tribe. Episode 7: "Going Toe-to-Toe with the Sharks" *'Immunity Challenge:' Hanging By A Thread – The contestants were asked to fill in the missing words of an episode quote regarding Janelle's Survivor Series. Each time a castaway answered correctly, they would be given the opportunity to chop at a rope that held another castaway. After two chops of the rope, the castaway would be eliminated from the challenge. The last castaway standing wins the challenge. Episode 8: "She's the Mean Queen Behind the Scenes" *'Immunity Challenge:' Survivor Putt Putt – There were three different holes, each of which holding a different probability of being putted. The players took turns shooting, with the first player to nine points winning immunity. Episode 9: "Kick Into Overdrive and Possibly Win" *'Immunity Challenge:' Who's Ya Chum? – Fishes popped up at random intervals during the day. When a fish popped up, the first contestant to spear the fish scored a point towards immunity. The contestant with the most fish won immunity. Episode 10: "Lying Like a Motherfu*ker" *'Immunity Challenge:' Lost in Translation – The players had to decode a list of Survivor players in the fastest time in order to win immunity. Episode 11: "This Game Was Definitely a Roller Coaster Ride" *'Immunity Challenge:' Get Your Float – The contestants had to become the first player to reach their own personal island by completing puzzles at three different stations along the way. Episode 12: "Paranoid and Fearful" *'Immunity Challenge:' Climbing The Charts – The contestants had to unscramble a song title, then correctly guess the artist of the song. The first player to reach six points, or the player with the most points after eleven rounds won immunity. Episode 13: "My Gameplay Was Bizarre But It Worked" *'Immunity Challenge:' River Rafting – The person to survive the longest on their raft by posting a phrase in a 5-minute or under time limit all throughout the night, won the final immunity competition. Voting history } | | | | | |rowspan="2" | |rowspan="2" | | |rowspan="2" | | | | | | | |- |nowrap |nowrap |nowrap |nowrap |nowrap |nowrap |nowrap |nowrap |nowrap |nowrap |nowrap |nowrap |nowrap |nowrap |nowrap |nowrap |- !Voter !colspan="19"| Vote |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |rowspan="3" colspan="3" | Jury vote |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | | |- | | | | | | | | | |nowrap | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | | |- | | | | | | | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | | |- | | | | | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | | | |- | | | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |- | | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| |} Trivia *This is the fourth season to feature returning players. **Out of all four returning players, only Alyxandra made the jury in her original season. **This is the second season to have a returning player from the season directly before it, the first being All-Stars. *This was the first season to have just one tribe including returning castaways, rather than them being split equally between the tribes. *Only eight of the twelve new castaways actually auditioned for the show (Bobby, Jake, Kamani, Paul, Rhys, Steve, Ty & Zachary). *This season featured a "Tribe Switch". Switches have previously been used in Cayman Islands and All-Stars. Returning castaways So far, no castaways from Survivor: El Salvador have returned for any other season. Category:Janelle's Survivor Series